Deseos insanos
by Allissha
Summary: Los pensamientos de Ranma hacia Akane.


**.**

**Deseos insanos**

**.**

**.**

Recostado en el tejado con una mano detrás de la cabeza, sus pensamientos vagaban más allá de lo que sus ojos veían, de la realidad y lo que su alrededor expresaba.

No era la frescura de la noche, ni mucho menos la belleza del firmamento lo que ocupaban su cabeza. Su mente y su corazón estaban justo debajo de él, en aquella pequeña habitación que la ocultaba con crueldad y alevosía. En aquella joven que le habría robado su atención desde aquella vez, cuando la había conocido por vez primera.

Esa sonrisa que le había dedicado, lo había capturado de manera inevitable. Su amabilidad e ingenuidad, habían hecho presa de él. Sin darse cuenta había quedado hechizado por aquella joven, la misma que resultaría ser su prometida.

¡Como había mentido aquella vez diciendo que no era linda! Era cierto que no había tratado mucho con chicas, ¡a menos que estas quisieran matarlo!, claro; pero ella sin darse cuenta de nada, habían calado hondo estremeciendo su ser sin que el mismo se hubiese podido percatar. Lo había turbada de tal manera, infundiéndole un miedo del que nunca se pensó poseedor.

Aquella chica torpe, amable, ingenua… cuantas cualidades no le encontraba. Sí, es cierto, también tenía sus defectos; pero al fin y al cabo a él no le importaban. Se había quedado prendado de ella desde aquella amable sonrisa, en la que se declaró su amiga. Inevitablemente había turbado su mundo, alterándolo de una manera que jamás imagino.

Ella había pasado a formar parte importante de su vida, de su ser. Se había convertido en una parte de su corazón ¿y quién puede vivir sin un corazón? Para él, ella era realmente necesaria en su vida. Tan necesaria como le era respirar.

No podía imaginarse un solo momento sin ella, sin estar a su lado, si ser su guardián. Mucho menos podía dejar de imaginarla, de idolatrarla, de pensar en ella de una manera pervertida. Tenía perfectamente grabado las formas de su cuerpo, con cada detalle sin pudor alguno. No había noche que no soñara con ella. Sueños atrevidos y pocos decentes a su parecer.

Anhelaba en todo momento verla así, tal cual en su visión erótica. Haciendo con él, mil y una demostración de amor. Dando rienda suelta a sus deseos más oscuros.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación, se conformaría con verla un instante. No importaba que su sangre hirviera, que su corazón se acelerara, que su mente se turbara y el raciocinio le fallara. La vería un instante y se la imaginaria una vez más entre sus brazos. Apagaría su sed de ella a través de sus ojos de su sonrisa. Vencería una vez más al deseo, recordándose que era suya y la tendría algún día.

Levantó la mano y dio un par de golpecitos en el cristal. Se mordió los labios ansiosos y espero a que se dignara hacer acto de presencia.

La ventana se abrió lentamente y el tormento de su alma y su cuerpo apareció ante él con una sonrisa.

— No estuviste en la cena — le dijo haciéndose a un lado para darle paso.

— Necesitaba pensar — le hizo saber sentándose sobre la cama, desnudando y acariciando su cuerpo con la mirada. Imaginado cada centímetro de su piel desnuda siendo recorrido por sus labios. Soñando despierto con estar acariciándola sin restricciones, con tocar y palpar cada una de sus formas, saciando su necesidad.

La joven sonrió ante el prolongado silencio del joven, sin siquiera imaginarse los insanos pensamiento que esté se estaba guardando. Sonrió embelesado cuando la vio sacar un libro dispuesta a hacerlo estudiar.

Movió la cabeza negativamente, esperando apagar toda esa sensación que lo recorría con desesperación. Ahogaría las ansias de abalanzarse sobre ella y esperaría con paciencia hasta poder hacer sus sueños realidad. Hasta que llegara el día en que podría tocarla con ansias y necesidad, apoderándose y adueñándose de su cuerpo en su totalidad.

— Algún día — murmuró inquieto, acercándose al escritorio e ignorando la fiebre de deseo que lo consumía en esos momentos. Pensando en que estar solo con ella en esa situación, sería peligroso si no fuera un artista marcial dedicado y con el suficiente autocontrol para dominar su necesidad de ella.

* * *

Hola XD

Un pequeño desliz de mi parte que surgió hace unos días, mientras escribía "Señales de amor".

No recuerdo si en alguno de mis escritos había hecho algo como esto, pero podemos decir que deje salir mi mente pervertida: P


End file.
